


Aquele que amei

by soulnyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mark!Ghost, Past MarkSon - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), ghost - Freeform, jinson, minor 2jae, past markjin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/soulnyx
Summary: Mesmo depois de alguns meses, Jinyoung ainda não havia conseguido superar a perda de seu grande amor. Até que um novo amigo começa a mexer com seus sentimentos. Mas será que ele está pronto para deixar aquele que amou partir e se permitir amar novamente?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 2





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma das minhas primeiras fanfics escritas (a segunda na verdade) e também uma das minhas favoritas. Eu me inspirei ouvindo To Star, que eu amo muito e eu acho que vale a pena ler ouvindo ela. Espero que quem nunca a leu, goste.

Como vinha fazendo há várias semanas, talvez meses, não lembrava ao certo quanto tempo, Jinyoung acordou meio a contragosto. Voltar a triste realidade na qual se encontrava desde o dia em que seu mundo inteiro desmoronou sobre si era uma tarefa difícil que, embora fosse um pouco mais suportável, ainda doía. Os sonhos eram o lugar encantado onde ele podia fingir que tudo continuava no seu devido lugar. Que aquele que ele tanto amou ainda estaria ali ao seu lado, entre os lençóis aconchegantes da sua cama de casal. Ele acreditava que somente ali poderia estar junto do seu anjo, que tão cedo o deixou. 

O que ele não sabia era que aquele anjo não residia apenas em seus sonhos. Ele estava sempre ali por Jinyoung. E embora não pudesse tocá-lo, nem secar as lágrimas que caíam tarde da noite, umedecendo o travesseiro que ainda possuía as lembranças de um passado em que havia apenas sorrisos e juras de amor sussurradas ao pé do ouvido, Mark jamais o abandonou. Ele se sentia desolado de tê-lo deixado, mesmo sabendo que aquilo jamais seria culpa sua. 

Era nos sonhos que Mark consolava o amado, mesmo sabendo que nada que fizesse poderia apagar o fato de que o destino havia lhes separado. Doía assistir o jovem estudante sofrer dia após dia. Ele sentia falta daquele sorriso que fazia ruguinhas surgirem no canto externo dos olhos. Mark não gostava de ver Jinyoung triste sem poder fazer nada a respeito. E por não suportar mais aquela situação. Ele se sentia impotente. Mas em meio às nuvens daquele céu nublado que havia se tornado a vida do estudante, uma ideia havia surgido. 

Após calmamente fazer toda a sua rotina matinal, Jinyoung saiu de casa, rumo a mais um dia de faculdade. Ultimamente seus dias eram assim. Casa, faculdade, estágio, casa. Poucas eram as vezes em que ele se permitia sair com os amigos ou conhecer novas pessoas. O luto e a dor ainda eram fatores determinantes em sua rotina e ele não se sentia pronto para deixar Mark ir. O loiro, por sua vez, também não se permitia ir. Não enquanto não pudesse ver o seu amado bem novamente. 

Mark acompanhou Jinyoung, com o olhar atento de quem cuida de algo precioso. Ele tentaria começar a pôr seu plano em prática naquele dia, então precisava ficar ainda mais alerta a qualquer oportunidade. E esta veio quando Jinyoung chegou ao campus.

Ao atravessar o longo pátio entre os dois prédios do departamento de comunicação, um vento atípico soprou com intensidade, fazendo alguns papéis que o universitário retirava da pasta escaparem de suas mãos e voarem soltos para longe.

Jinyoung se apressou em buscar o trabalho que ele teria que entregar ao professor de Teoria da Comunicação, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-los, estes foram capturados por outro rapaz que usava um boné preto e um moletom cinza.

O estudante lembrava vagamente de tê-lo visto nas aulas de Fotografia, mas não recordava o seu nome, apenas recordava que era chinês. Notou que o rapaz segurava seus papéis com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

— São seus? — ele perguntou com uma voz levemente rouca.

— Sim. Muito obrigado — Jinyoung agradeceu, guardando para si o fato de que precisava entregar aquele trabalho sem falta, pois já era a segunda chance que o professor lhe dava para fazê-lo. E como ainda era muito cedo e tudo se encontrava fechada, se não recuperasse aquelas páginas, não teria onde imprimir uma nova cópia.

Após pegar os papéis, ele sentiu curiosidade em saber o nome daquele homem, um pouco mais baixo que si e com o cabelo num tom de loiro platinado. Afinal, eles estudavam juntos e o outro havia lhe ajudado.

— Hã… Me desculpe. — Jinyoung tocou o braço do outro quando esse fez menção de se afastar. — Acho que pagamos uma disciplina juntos, mas não sei o seu nome...

— Ah, claro! — Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão para que o Jinyoung apertasse com uma expressão animada e amigável. — Jackson Wang. E você é Park Jinyoung, certo?

— Sim. Prazer em conhecê-lo. — Aeitou o aperto forte, que por si só demonstrava segurança.

— O prazer é meu.

Ficaram em silêncio por um segundo. Como ainda era cedo, havia poucas pessoas circulando pelo campus porque muitos evitavam escolher aulas tão cedo ou chegavam atrasados e o som das folhas sopradas pelo vento frio do inverno era mais alto que os sons humanos. O que tornou o silêncio entre os dois um tanto incômodo.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Jinyoung falou primeiro, pois de fato precisava ir, embora algo o fizesse ficar parado ali.

— Tudo bem. Vai lá — Jackson colocou uma mão por trás da nuca, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, o que fez com que o boné escondesse um pouco dos seus olhos redondos. — A gente se vê mais tarde na aula.

— Até lá! — Jinyoung sorriu timidamente e saiu, dando as costas ao chinês e indo na direção do prédio de aulas.

Mark assistia a cena com curiosidade. Ele sabia que esse plano poderia não funcionar, pois contava mais com a sorte e o destino do que gostaria. Mas ainda assim, era melhor do que apenas observar seu grande amor se afundar cada vez mais na própria tristeza por sua culpa.

Felizmente o primeiro passo havia dado certo. Até mais do que ele esperava. Jinyoung havia notado Jackson e até mesmo sorrido para ele, mesmo que um sorriso tímido. E isso era suficiente por hora. 

Enquanto o moreno se afastava, Mark não pode deixar de prestar atenção no loiro que ficara para trás. Fazia tanto tempo desde que o vira pela última vez, por isso foi uma surpresa descobrir, dias antes, que o chinês estava na mesma turma de Jinyoung.

Jackson olhava o moreno se afastar, até este sumir no prédio de aulas, onde os alunos de jornalismo tinham aula. Mark havia reparado no olhar curioso que o loiro discretamente lançava em direção ao mais novo e vira ali a possibilidade de fazer algo pelo homem que amava e o  _ velho amigo _ .

O fantasma sabia que o interesse do outro loiro não era necessariamente algo físico ou emocional. Em parte era por Jinyoung ser quem era. Alguém que estava ligado a Jackson de um modo que só os dois mais velhos conheciam. Mas para Mark, isso era o de menos. Ele via os sinais, então era só uma questão de tempo.

Após ver o mais novo sumir, Jackson tomou seu caminho na direção contrária, indo para a sua própria aula, fingindo muito mal ignorar a pontada de ansiedade pelos dois últimos horários, quando voltaria a encontrar o Park.

A manhã seguiu normalmente para Jinyoung, que conseguiu entregar, finalmente, seu trabalho para o professor. Ele sabia que não podia se manter tão desligado em relação aos estudos, como vinha fazendo, principalmente tão perto de se formar, mas não conseguia fazer diferente.

Desde que Mark o deixou, ele se via sem ânimo para nada, inclusive para estudar. Logo ele que sempre foi tão dedicado aos estudos, agora atrasava trabalhos, tirava notas não tão satisfatórias e faltava mais que o comum. Ele sabia que onde quer que estivesse, o americano não estaria feliz em vê-lo se entregar tão facilmente a tristeza e solidão.

E ele estava certo, afinal.

Quando chegou às últimas aulas daquela manhã, Jinyoung se viu procurando por algo, quase que intuitivamente. Mas por onde quer que olhasse, não via o loiro platinado com quem havia trocado algumas palavras mais cedo.

O moreno estava pronto para se sentar no seu costumeiro lugar no fundo da sala, quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu braço, fazendo com que ele se virasse para ver quem havia lhe assustado.

— Olá, Park. — Jackson o encarava com uma expressão alegre, embora por dentro se sentisse um tanto ansioso.

— Ah... oi! — Jinyoung, que instintivamente, havia levado a mão peito, não pode deixar de notar o quanto o loiro era bonito sem o boné, principalmente estando tão perto como agora.

— Conseguiu entregar o trabalho? — perguntou o chinês, colocando a mochila na carteira ao lado, escorando-se na mesma com os braços cruzados, o que destacava os músculos definidos.

— Sim, consegui. — Jinyoung desviou o olhar, afastando de sua mente o pensamento de que o Wang era um homem muito atraente.

— Que bom.

Jackson pareceu querer dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse começar, o professor entrou na sala, fazendo com que todos sentassem em seus lugares.

Durante a aula, os dois não trocaram uma palavra sequer, entretanto, Jackson não podia evitar lançar olhares em direção ao moreno ao seu lado. Jinyoung também se viu encarando o loiro em alguns momentos, sem entender muito bem porque não conseguia, simplesmente, ignorar a sua presença.

Mark observava a dinâmica silenciosa dos dois mais novos e se perguntava se aquilo não seria mais fácil do que ele imaginou a princípio.

Ao final da aula, após guardar seu material na bolsa, notou que Jackson não tinha saído da sala e o esperava. Jinyoung tentou não se sentir incomodado, afinal era óbvio que o outro só estava tentando se aproximar, talvez fazer amizade. Mas ainda assim, algo parecia deixá-lo desconfortável quando próximo ao mais velho.

Jackson por sua vez, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Para ele sempre foi muito fácil se aproximar das pessoas, puxar uma conversa sobre assuntos quaisquer e logo fazer amizade, mas estranhamente, ele se sentia diferente quando estava próximo à Jinyoung. Em parte, porque ele queria falar de algo com o mais novo, mas não se via com coragem suficiente para fazê-lo, mas também porque o Park parecia tão frágil, como se aquela aura de tristeza não o abandonasse jamais. Ele queria poder afastar aquela nuvem e abraçar o mais novo, afinal, esse era Jackson Wang, incapaz de ver alguém precisando de ajuda e ignorar.

— Quer companhia para voltar pra casa? — perguntou o chinês, sentindo-se meio bobo por só conseguir pensar nisso para falar.

Jinyoung encarou o loiro por um breve momento, como se não tivesse assimilado corretamente o que havia sido perguntado, mas logo compreendeu e o respondeu.

— Não. Quer dizer. Não estou indo para casa agora. Vou almoçar e depois tenho estágio. — Viu o loiro fazer uma expressão decepcionada, que rapidamente foi substituída por uma mais alegre.

— Então eu posso te acompanhar no almoço. — Ele colocou a mochila nas costas, pondo o boné logo em seguida, mas algo fez com que contivesse uma pouco da empolgação. — Claro, se não for incomodá-lo.

Ao olhar aqueles olhos o encarando um tanto ansiosos, Jinyoung se viu incapaz de negar algo àquele homem a sua frente.

— Claro que não incomoda, Jackson. — Pegou a bolsa estilo pasta, onde guardava os seus próprios materiais e começou a andar ao lado do mais baixo — Eu conheço um lugar aqui perto onde podemos almoçar. E com um bom preço, obviamente.

— Esses são os melhores lugares. — Jackson o seguia mais animado. Talvez não fosse assim tão difícil se tornar amigo de Jinyoung. Mesmo que não entendesse totalmente por qual motivo queria tanto aquilo.

Naquele dia, os dois almoçaram juntos. E mesmo que a princípio a conversa não tivesse sido tão simples, logo eles perceberam que tinham vários gostos em comum. A começar pelo fato de amarem carne. O amor que tinham pela área da comunicação, embora estivessem em cursos diferentes. Jackson fazia publicidade, enquanto Jinyoung estava em jornalismo. Porém, havia também as diferenças. Enquanto Jinyoung fazia o tipo mais caseiro, Jackson definitivamente era mais do mundo. Ainda assim, o jeito extrovertido do loiro não parecia incomodar o tom mais sério do moreno.

E mesmo conversando sobre várias coisas, assuntos mais pessoais foram evitados. Ao perceber que o mais novo não parecia interessado em trazer sua intimidade à tona, Jackson preferiu deixar a questão que lhe despertou tanta curiosidade de lado. E no final foi bom, pois eles puderam passar um tempo que, mesmo sendo curto, acabou sendo muito proveitoso.

Após se despedirem, ambos seguiram seus caminhos. Jinyoung foi para TV universitária, onde tinha estágio, enquanto Jackson foi para casa, sem conseguir evitar sorrir ao pensar no outro estudante.

***

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Jinyoung e Jackson se falaram pela primeira vez e ambos se viram cada vez mais próximos. Era fácil para o coreano estar na companhia do chinês, mesmo que no início ele tenha se sentido um tanto hesitante. Mas Jackson era como o verão que chegava aquecendo tudo a sua volta, transformado até mesmo os dias chuvosos em momentos proveitosos. E quando estava junto a ele, era mais fácil ignorar por um momento o inverno em que ainda se encontrava seu coração.

Jackson, por sua vez, se via cada vez mais atraído pelo jovem estudante de jornalismo e àquela altura, nem mais tentava negar o fato de que havia se envolvido além do que esperava. Era impossível se manter indiferente ao charme de Jinyoung que, além da beleza inquestionável, possuía qualidades para além do rostinho bonito. Embora estivesse passando por um momento ruim, ainda era possível ver o quanto ele era dedicado e esforçado, sempre buscando aprender mais, o que fazia com que ele tivesse vários talentos.

Naquele sábado, os dois haviam marcado de ir ao parque para que pudessem tirar fotos para um trabalho que o professor havia passado. O tema era livre, a única condição imposta era de que as fotos deveriam ser tiradas em ambiente aberto. Pensando nisso, e aproveitando o final do inverno que já trazia os primeiros indícios da primavera, eles resolveram tirar fotos que captassem bem a transição entre as estações por meio de pequenos detalhes.

Eles já haviam tirado várias fotos e estavam satisfeitos com o trabalho feito, acreditando que poderiam tirar uma boa nota, afinal. E por isso tinham deixado os deveres de lado para aproveitar o resto da tarde livre e o fato do clima não estar tão frio para improvisarem um piquenique ali mesmo. Haviam comprado alguns salgados, doces e suco e sentado numa mesa de madeira que ficava sob uma árvore, que embora ainda não estivesse completamente folhada, já trazia pequenos indícios da primavera.

Após comerem e jogarem conversa fora, estavam descansando um pouco. Fazia tempo que Mark não via Jinyoung tão leve. Ele até havia dado o seu sorriso favorito em vários momentos com comentários que Jackson fazia. Algumas vezes sem graça, mas que acabavam se tornando engraçados pelo mesmo motivo. Os dois se davam tão bem, e foi inevitável para Mark não sentir uma pontada de ciúmes. Mesmo sabendo que não fazia sentido, afinal, a ideia era justamente fazer Jinyoung seguir em frente, ele não podia negar que vê-los também lhe trazia um sentimento estranho. Ele jamais teria aquilo para si novamente. Ele não seria mais o motivo dos sorrisos do mais novo.

Jackson estava olhando as fotos, quando reparou que o outro estava um tanto pensativo, vendo assim uma oportunidade para fazer algo que queria desde que tinham chegado àquele parque, e percebera o quanto Jinyoung parecia combinar perfeitamente com aquele cenário. Sem nada dizer, começou a tirar algumas fotos do mais novo, que demorou alguns instantes para perceber que era o alvo da lente do chinês.

– O que você está fazendo? – questionou curioso, mas sem se incomodar com o fato de estar sendo fotografado pelo outro.

– Tirando fotos suas, dã... – Jackson se levantou e foi até o outro lado da mesa, puxando o estudante pela mão, levantando-o. – Vem, tive uma ideia.

Jinyoung se deixou levar pelo mais velho, que o arrastou até o tronco da árvore, fazendo com que se sentasse no gramado. Após atender a alguns pedidos de poses, onde foi fotografado em todas elas, apoiou as costas no tronco, inspirando um pouco, tentando conter a vontade crescente de sorrir como um bobo por estar ali com Jackson, divertindo-se como há tempos não fazia.

O chinês sentou ao seu lado, chamando-lhe atenção para mostrar as fotos que tinha tirado.

– Eu devia fotografar você agora – sugeriu Jinyoung, tentando tirar a câmera da mão do outro, mas foi impedido por Jackson.

– Agora não. Vamos ver primeiro. Até porque eu tiro foto melhor que você, então provavelmente não vão ficar tão le... ai! – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu um leve soco no ombro e num gesto exagerado fingiu sentir dor – Quanta violência!

– Quem mandou duvidar do meu potencial. As fotos que tirei ficaram boas também. – reclamou, mas estava rindo junto a Jackson, levando a mão à frente da boca, escondendo o sorriso que fazia seus olhos se comprimirem e formarem as adoráveis ruguinhas que Jackson amava tanto quanto o outro que observava a cena com atenção.

– Mas você nem me deixou terminar de falar, seu esquentadinho! – Jackson fingiu estar indignado e levantou a câmera para mostrar as fotos – Você pode até não ser o melhor fotógrafo que conheço, mas com certeza é o melhor modelo. Veja!

Jackson começou a mostrar as fotos para o mais novo que se aproximou ainda mais, para poder vê-las. E numa coisa Jinyoung tinha que concordar, as fotos que Jackson havia tirado dele tinham ficado ótimas. Em parte pelo talento do chinês e em parte porque Jinyoung era mesmo muito fotogênico.

Jackson levantou o olhar da tela, passando a observar o modelo pessoalmente, notando pela milésima vez o quanto o moreno era lindo e o quanto estavam próximos.

– Você é tão lindo, Jinyoungie. – Deixou escapar numa voz baixa, que fez com que o outro levantasse o olhar para encará-lo.

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos, que era possível sentir a respiração de ambos se misturar no pouco espaço. Jinyoung se viu admirando aqueles olhos escuros e redondinhos que o encaravam num pedido silencioso. Sua respiração falhou em antecipação, ao notar que o outro se aproximava lentamente. Seu coração parecia ter se descontrolado no peito. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim tão envolvido por outro. Não desde Mark.

A lembrança do namorado, fez com que Jinyoung se afastasse. A face baixa e os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a confusão de sentimentos que se misturava em sua mente. Sentia como se o seu sangue fervesse nas veias, no mesmo ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

Jackson fechou os olhos, afastando-se também, chocando a cabeça contra o tronco que estava atrás de si. Ele também tentava controlar o ritmo do próprio coração. Nunca tinha desejado tanto algo, quanto desejava aquele beijo. E pensar que estava próximo de consegui-lo, mas sendo rejeitado no final, o deixava um pouco frustrado.

Após alguns segundos, Jackson resolveu se levantar para guardar a câmera, em parte porque qualquer coisa era melhor que o silêncio que ficara após o quase beijo, e em outra porque precisava tomar um pouco de distância do moreno para poder pensar melhor.

Jinyoung viu o outro se levantar, visivelmente chateado e se sentindo culpado, o seguiu. Quando chegou à mesa, viu que não sabia o que dizer para que pudesse explicar sua reação, então resolveu fazer a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

– Jackson, me desculpa. Eu... – Pôs uma mão sobre o braço do mais velho, fazendo com que ele se virasse de frente para si. Mas Jackson não o olhou nos olhos e Jinyoung se viu ainda mais necessitado de se explicar.

– Não precisa se desculpar. – A voz do chinês soou triste, porém ele tentou ser o mais claro quanto a isso. Não queria que tudo ficasse estranho entre eles. Afinal, gostava do Park e não o queria longe. – Eu não devia ter feito isso. E eu entendo que você não queira nada comigo.

– Não é isso. É que... – Jinyoung parou, meio que incerto do que dizer, mas tomando a decisão de prosseguir. – É que eu não estou pronto. Eu amava uma pessoa. Ainda amo. – Se corrigiu – E não sei se consigo deixar isso para trás ainda.

– Eu sei. Você ainda ama Mark.

Jinyoung olhou surpreso para o chinês.

– Como você sabe sobre Mark? – O nome do namorado, saiu estranho de sua boca. Fazia tanto tempo que não o falava em voz alta para outra pessoa.

Jackson sentou no banco de madeira, com uma perna de cada lado, convidando o mais novo a sentar-se à sua frente. O que foi feito sem contestações, por um estudante claramente confuso.

– Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez na aula, achei estranho o fato de você sempre parecer triste. Eu não gosto de ver pessoas assim, mas ao mesmo tempo não me sentia... não sei, corajoso para me aproximar. Foi então que descobri que você estava de luto por ter perdido o namorado. Eu conheci Mark muito tempo atrás. Nós éramos muito  _ próximos,  _ digamos assim. Mas eu acabei tendo que voltar para a China e acabamos perdendo contato. Quando eu descobri que você namorava um americano com o mesmo nome, não demorei para ligar os pontos. – Jackson deu um suspiro – Eu queria me aproximar, saber como você estava, saber mais sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas eu nunca conseguia. Até que nos falamos naquela manhã.

Jinyoung ouviu o chinês com atenção, não demorando para também juntar as peças daquele quebra cabeças que ele nem sabia que estava em suas mãos. Jackson Wang era o mesmo Jackson Wang de quem Mark tanto falava. O ex-namorado que havia ido embora quando eles ainda estudavam no ensino médio. Jinyoung tentou assimilar aquela nova informação, tentando não se sentir tolo por não ter percebido antes. Era muita coincidência.

– Então você é o famoso ex-namorado chinês que abandonou Mark Tuan. – O mais novo não conseguiu evitar um sorriso fraco.

– Eu não abandonei ele. – Jackson tentou se explicar arregalando os olhos para Jinyoung. – Ele terminou comigo. Nós terminamos na verdade, porque sabíamos que aquilo não funcionaria à distância. Eu amava Mark, mas ele tinha razão em ficar com medo. Éramos jovens. Eu podia não voltar e ele estava construindo uma vida estável aqui. Íamos acabar terminando em algum momento.

– Ei, eu sei. Eu só estou brincando. – Posicionou a mão sobre o joelho do outro, tentando soar bem, embora sua voz entregasse um pontinho de tristeza por lembrar do homem que tanto amou.

– Mas acabou sendo melhor assim, afinal, ele conheceu você. E eu sei que vocês eram felizes. – Jackson não conseguia olhar para o mais novo. – Sabe, eu entendo por que. Você é uma pessoa incrível, responsável, inteligente, determinado e lindo. Eram qualidades que Mark admirava mais que tudo. Quando eu descobri a ligação entre vocês, eu confesso, fiquei sim curioso e talvez com um pouquinho de ciúmes, não nego. Eu queria saber o que você tinha para ter sido sortudo o suficiente de ser amado por ele. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria saber como tinha sido. Como ele havia passado os últimos momentos. Se ele ainda lembrava de mim. Se era feliz.

– Nós fomos muito felizes juntos – respondeu simplesmente, mais para si do que para o chinês.

Jackson parecia tão triste quanto Jinyoung, que se segurava para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem. Ele finalmente havia tomado coragem para perguntar o que queria saber. Ele queria tanto saber que Mark havia sido de fato feliz e superado o fato do relacionamento deles não ter dado certo.

Mark observava a cena sentindo o espaço onde antes batia um coração enviar uma sensação vazia de aperto. Ele havia amado tanto Jackson, que quando o chinês foi embora, pensou que jamais sentiria aquilo por alguém, até conhecer Jinyoung e se apaixonar pelo jovem de cabelos negros e sorriso encantador. Não que ele houvesse esquecido Jackson, afinal, um amor como o que eles tinham não podia ser esquecido, mas ele havia voltado a amar na mesma intensidade e sabia que seria feliz com Park por quanto tempo lhe fosse permitido. Ele havia amado dois homens em sua vida, e era extremamente grato por ter tido essa oportunidade.

– Mark nunca o esqueceu. – Jinyoung falou baixinho. – No início ele ainda te amava e eu me sentia um estranho por não conseguir fazer com que ele o esquecesse, mas com o tempo eu consegui conquistá-lo. Eu sei que ele me amou, tanto quanto eu ainda o amo.

Naquele momento, Jackson percebeu que o mais novo estava a ponto de chorar e automaticamente levou a mão ao seu queixo, fazendo com que Jinyoung levantasse o olhar para que pudessem se encarar.

– Eu sei que você ainda o ama. E não sei se um dia eu poderei conquistar um lugar junto a ele no seu coração. Mas eu posso esperar. – Quando aquelas palavras saíram, Jackson compreendeu a verdade por trás delas. Ele estava apaixonado. A curiosidade que sentia quanto ao namorado do seu ex havia se transformado em algo mais. E ele podia nunca ser correspondido, mas ele não desistiria tão fácil. Ele esperaria o máximo que pudesse.

Jinyoung o olhou nos olhos, sentindo a pele fervilhar sob o toque do chinês, fazendo com seu coração disparar. Ver Jackson daquela forma a sua frente o fazia se sentir como se algo em seu peito crescesse dia após dia. Mas havia também o fato que ainda amava Mark, então era tudo muito confuso.

– Eu não estou pronto Jackson. Eu ainda me sinto como se a qualquer momento ele fosse entrar pela porta daquele apartamento chamando por mim com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele partiu para sempre. Dói tanto. – Jinyoung não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e quando deu por si, estava nos braços de Jackson, sendo consolado pelo mais velho com palavras de carinho. Ele então se deixou ser abraçado, sentindo a dor escapar em cada lágrima.

– Tudo bem – sussurrava Jackson, mantendo-o apertado em seus braços e depositando pequenos beijos nos fios negros de seu cabeço. – Eu entendo.

Eles ficaram assim durante um tempo, Jackson se mantendo forte para que pudesse apoiar Jinyoung, demonstrando minimamente o quanto lamentava a perda de Mark.

Quando as lágrimas do mais novo finalmente cessaram, eles se afastaram e arrumaram as coisas falando pouco. Jackson levou Jinyoung até o apartamento onde o moreno morava e lá os dois se despediram com um abraço apertado. Eles não falaram mais sobre o beijo ou sobre Mark, guardando para si próprios a tristeza que sentiam.


	2. Parte 2

Quando entrou em casa, Jinyoung não pôde evitar se sentir incomodado com o silêncio. Um sentimento de solidão e abandono tomava conta de cada célula do seu corpo. Não tinha o barulho do jogo rolando na TV, acompanhado dos xingamentos que misturavam inglês e coreano ou o revirar de louça e panelas na cozinha, ou o aroma de especiarias misturado ao de macarrão instantâneo e carne, ou cheiro forte de café. Não havia nenhum sinal de que aquilo um dia fora real. Apenas o fantasma dessas lembranças. 

No início era insuportável para ele ficar naquela casa sozinho. Durante algumas semanas, seu melhor amigo lhe fez companhia, na esperança de que fosse o suficiente para que o estudante se acostumasse com a ausência do namorado. Mas em algum momento ele teve que encarar que Mark não voltaria. Mesmo que não fosse fácil. No entanto, apesar de ainda doer ficar naquele apartamento vazio, Jinyoung aos poucos havia se acostumado.

Naquela noite, porém, ele se sentia como se tivesse voltado àquele tempo. Tomado pela sensação de um vazio que jamais poderia ser preenchido. Ou pelo menos era essa a ideia a qual se segurava, evitando lembrar-se do loiro com quem tinha passado o dia. O que era difícil. 

Respirou fundo e sem acender as luzes da sala foi direto ao quarto, onde jogou a bolsa num canto qualquer. Mas o peso que sentia ainda permanecia sobre seu corpo. E ali, parado no meio do quarto, olhando para nada e para tudo, visualizou o porta-retrato sob a mesa de estudo, bagunçada pelos papéis e livros do curso. 

Mark viu Jinyoung se aproximar da pequena mesa e soube no mesmo instante o que viria a seguir. Ele já o vira contemplar aquela foto com lágrimas nos olhos. Porém, o que se seguiu dessa vez não foi exatamente como das outras vezes. Havia algo além da tristeza e da dor. Sua aura irradiava um tanto de raiva também, preocupando ainda mais o americano.

Jinyoung pegou o retrato entre seus dedos finos, encarando a cena feliz que sua câmera tinha captado há muito tempo numa manhã de domingo como tantas outras que tivera. Mark ostentava aquele sorriso aberto mostrando os dentes afiados. Jinyoung podia jurar ser capaz de ouvir alto e claro o som que ele fazia ao rir. Ao seu lado, um jovem moreno o olhava com admiração estampada em seu olhar. Um sorriso tímido e honesto desenhando-se em seus lábios. Quem os visse assim não teria como negar a felicidade que os preenchia, nem como prever que um dia ela teria fim. 

– Por que, Mark? – O sussurro quase não se fez ouvir. – Por que você foi embora? 

Jinyoung traçava a face alegre com os dedos trêmulos. 

– Por que você não me esperou chegar em casa, como das outras vezes? – A voz entrecortada pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar. 

A lembrança de entrar no apartamento vazio naquela noite e não encontrar Mark à sua espera como era corriqueiro. O toque do telefone e a voz desconhecida perguntando se ele conhecia algum Mark Tuan. A palavra acidente se sobressaindo a qualquer outra. A rapidez com que pegou carteira e chave e saiu pelas ruas, implorando a todos os anjos e entidades divinas que não acontecesse nada de ruim ao  _ seu anjo _ . As horas de agonia na sala branca à espera de qualquer notícia. O som distante das palavras de Jaebum e Youngjae, tentando acalmá-lo. O chão sumindo sob seus pés quando o seu mundo, por fim, desabou. A partir daí tudo virou um borrão de lembranças enevoadas pela dor. Braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo trêmulo. O grito amargo rasgando-lhe a garganta. A voz reconfortante de Youngjae tentando abrir espaço na escuridão que o envolvia. Era como se ele próprio tivesse morrido naquela noite. 

– Por que você me abandonou?! – O grito ecoou pelo quarto ao passo que o som de vidro se estilhaçando se fez mais alto, quando o porta-retratos se chocou contra a parede. 

As lágrimas vieram quentes e espessas como há muito não vinham. O soluçar mesclava-se aos sons emitidos involuntariamente por sua garganta. O baque surdo de quando o jovem estudante deixou seu corpo cair no chão, ao sentir todo o peso daquela dor sem fim. 

– Por que você me deixou sozinho? – Mágoa invadia o tom de voz que sempre fora tão baixo.

Jinyoung queria sentir qualquer coisa que fosse diferente da tristeza e a raiva parecia tão certa, mesmo sendo errada. Era ainda mais conveniente, pois se a sentisse, poderia sobrepô-la ao amor que sentia. Mas como ele poderia odiar aquele que ainda era dono do seu coração. 

Lentamente arrastou-se pelo chão aveludado pelo carpete bege, pegando o porta-retrato em meio aos cacos de vidro que se assemelhavam ao seu coração partido, sem se incomodar com as pequenas fisgadas que lhe causavam uma parca dor física. Ela nunca seria mais forte do que aquela que se apossara do seu peito. 

– Por que eu me sinto como se você estivesse aqui, mesmo sabendo que não está? 

Retirou a fotografia olhando-a mais uma vez, e como se daquele jeito pudesse compactar os sentimentos que explodiam sem controle, levou o pequeno papel ao peito, seguido de seus joelhos, fechando-se numa espécie de casulo.

– Eu jamais te abandonaria, meu amor. – Mark ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, sentindo-se tão desolado quanto o mais novo. – Você sempre me teve e sempre terá. Mas eu não posso voltar. Eu queria poder lhe abraçar e dizer que tudo voltará a ser como antes. Mas eu não posso. – Mark passou seus dedos pelos cabelos negros, sem poder sentir a textura macia dos fios, orando para que o outro pudesse sentir e ouvir. – Estou sendo tão egoísta ficando aqui. Eu quero tanto que siga em frente, mas eu mesmo não consigo fazê-lo. 

Entre os soluços e gemidos agoniados, Jinyoung não podia ouvir as palavras do namorado, mas de alguma forma podia senti-las. 

– Eu não posso mais vê-lo assim, mergulhado na dor. Eu quero que seja feliz. Não só por mim, mas por você. Seu coração sempre foi tão grande, com tanto espaço para amar todos à sua volta. E eu sei que aí no fundo, Jackie encontrou o caminho para chegar até ele. Eu não posso ser e nem serei o último. Talvez nem mesmo ele seja. Mas não importa quantos venham a entrar desse jeito no seu coração, eu só quero que você siga em frente. Por favor, Jinyoung, prometa-me que será feliz para que eu possa partir em paz. 

– Eu te  _ amei _ tanto, Mark. – o moreno emitiu um sussurro fraco, mas que pode ser ouvido por Mark. 

Dizer aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito diferente em Jinyoung. Pela primeira vez ele pareceu compreender o que elas de fato significavam. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu a dor afrouxar um pouco o aperto em seu coração, cedendo espaço a uma nova sensação que não sabia ao certo nomear, mas que era tão real e latente, que ele apenas deixou se envolver por ela. 

Algum tempo depois levantou-se e com as pernas fracas caminhou até a cama, enrolando-se nos lençóis de algodão. As lágrimas que antes jorravam com fúria de uma cachoeira, agora brotavam fracas como a de uma nascente. 

Naquela noite, Jinyoung dormiu abraçado ao retrato que o lembrava de uma época feliz, deixando esvair os sentimentos dolorosos e amargos que guardara por tanto tempo. Deixando que novos sentimentos surgissem. Sonhou com olhos intensamente castanhos e também com grandes olhos escuros e ansiosos. Sonhou que podia voltar ser feliz. 

Naquela noite, Mark zelou pelo sono de Jinyoung a uma distância segura. Sem entrar em seus sonhos. Sem forçar sobre o mais novo a sua presença. 

* * *

Alguns dias haviam passado, mas já era possível notar uma leve mudança no jovem estudante de jornalismo. Não é como se todo o luto que vivera por meses tivesse sumido completamente, mas com certeza o seu peso não era tão grande quanto antes. 

Naquele dia, Jinyoung havia tirado o dia para fazer uma faxina e reorganizar o apartamento. Não era nada muito grande, mas era um passo que tinha demorado a dar. Ou talvez não. Talvez o tivesse dado no momento certo, pois algo lhe dizia que não estaria acompanhado de Jaebeom e Youngjae, se tivesse feito isso meses atrás. Ele provavelmente teria optado por fazer isso sozinho, se o tivesse feito antes. 

A limpeza havia começado pela sala, onde trocou alguns móveis de lugar, substituiu a cortina que estava ali há meses e depois organizou sua estante de livros, que estava coberta por uma camada espessa de poeira. O vídeo game que ainda ficava próximo a TV havia sido guardado em um espaço da estante, onde não acumularia sujeira e poeira. Ele havia oferecido a Youngjae, que várias vezes passava tardes de sábado jogando com o velho amigo, mas este informou que havia comprado um para si mesmo com parte de suas economias. 

Em seguida passaram para o quarto, onde Jinyoung inicialmente sentiu-se estranho em mexer. As roupas de Mark que ainda estavam no guarda-roupas foram as primeiras a serem movidas, o que espantou um pouco o casal de amigos, que não esperava por tal atitude. E mesmo com um bolo se formando em sua garganta e a ameaça de chorar a qualquer momento, Jinyoung as dobrou carinhosamente e as guardou em uma bolsa de viagem. Ele sabia que era preciso. Doaria todas elas a uma instituição de caridade, sabendo que onde quer que Mark estivesse, estaria feliz em saber que mesmo não estando nesse mundo, ainda podia ajudar alguém. É verdade que teve uma determinada peça que ele não conseguiu se desfazer. Um fino casaco xadrez cinza que Mark havia usado no dia em que lhe pediu em namoro. Ele dobrou e o retornou ao guarda-roupa junto às suas peças que estavam distribuídas em cabides. E com a ajuda dos amigos limpou o quarto, sem muitas alterações. 

Depois de muito trabalho e sacos cheios do lixo acumulado no apartamento, um tanto negligenciado, os três rapazes haviam se sentado no chão ao redor da mesinha de centro que ficava na sala para comer uma pizza que haviam pedido. 

– Eu não sei, Jaebeom. Você acha que eu entendo alguma coisa de moda. Eu sou bem básico nessas coisas. – falava Youngjae com um pedaço de pizza na boca. 

– Tá, Jae, eu já entendi! – Jaebeom revirou os olhos – O que você acha Jinyoung? – Se virou para o amigo, imediatamente erguendo uma sobrancelha ao encontrá-lo distraído no celular, com um pequeno sorriso despontando nos lábios. – Jinyoungie?

– Hã? O quê? – O estudante ergueu o olhar para o mais velho e o encontrou com aqueles olhos felinos e curiosos sobre si. – Desculpa, me distraí. O que você disse?

– É... – Jaebeom o encarava desconfiado, mas retomou o ponto que discutia instantes atrás com o namorado. – Eu queria saber que tipo de roupa que se usa para ir a um lual, mas Youngjae não é a melhor pessoa para me ajudar com isso. 

– Hum... Nada muito específico. Roupas leves, afinal estamos falando de praia. Mas depende. Por ser a noite, é melhor ser algo que também proteja um pouco da brisa fria. – Jinyoung comentou displicentemente. – Não sei bem. Nunca fui num lual também. 

– Com quem você estava conversando agora? – Jaebeom perguntou sem rodeios. Embora tivesse passado o dia inteiro com o amigo, notando que algo estava diferente, ainda não tinha conseguido uma explicação concreta do porquê daquilo tão de repente. Não que ele não estivesse aliviado de vê-lo acordar e se refazer, mas ainda era estranho e ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Um amigo da faculdade – Jinyoung respondeu, mordendo um pedaço de pizza com muita vontade, tentando disfarçar o rubor em suas bochechas, porém, sem muito sucesso.

–  _ Amigo? _ Você está saindo com alguém? – Antes que pudesse segurar as palavras em sua boca, Youngjae as disse, recebendo um olhar indignado de Jaebeom. O estudante ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Jaebeom se aproximou um pouco do amigo, sem saber como falar qualquer coisa. Os últimos meses tinham sido tão complicados. Sempre tendo que selecionar bem as palavras, tendo que, constantemente, pisar em ovos para não desencadear reações inesperadas do melhor amigo. Ele não sabia se devia perguntar o que estava acontecendo ou se o deixava falar por conta própria. Mas algo o fez continuar.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que pode falar com a gente. Somos seus amigos. – Jaebeom o olhou com um sorriso amigável nos lábios finos, sem esconder a preocupação de seus olhos. 

Youngjae, que havia parado de comer o pedaço de pizza, o encarava com a mesma expressão, embora mais sutil que a do namorado. 

Jinyoung se sentiu encurralado por aqueles dois pares de olhos sobre si, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra cometendo alguma traquinagem como aquelas que fazia quando criança. Uma parte de si queria fugir daquele assunto e ignorar a curiosidade dos amigos, mas outra o incitava a falar. 

Era complicado para ele admitir que de fato havia alguém além de Mark habitando seus pensamentos. Ainda mais para pessoas tão próximas, que acompanharam toda a sua história ao lado do americano. Ele quase havia convidado Jackson para ajudá-lo também naquele dia, mas acabou fraquejando e desistindo por medo que os amigos fossem julgá-lo ao percebessem o que estava acontecendo. Embora ele soubesse bem lá no fundo que era bobo pensar algo do tipo. Não era o julgamento improvável dos amigos que ele temia. Era o que Jackson de fato significava para si.

No entanto, estava ficando ainda mais difícil negar o chinês ou ignorá-lo. Na verdade, ele nem precisava tentar. Após o quase beijo que trocaram no parque, não tocaram mais no assunto. Jackson não havia tentado mais nada, e apenas seguia como se nunca tivesse acontecido, esforçando-se para manter as coisas entre eles normais. Embora alguns flertes inocentes fossem inevitáveis entre eles todas as vezes que se encontravam. 

Há poucos minutos ele havia recebido uma mensagem de Jackson e não conseguira resistir até o fim do jantar para conferir do que se tratava. A mensagem era uma foto do próprio Jackson fazendo uma careta para tela. Ele tinha essa mania que sempre fazia Jinyoung rir todas as vezes. O moreno havia respondido com um comentário engraçado sobre como o loiro parecia um daqueles memes de cachorro que circulam na internet e recebido como resposta emojis de cachorrinho, além de uma outra foto, dessa vez com o próprio Jackson imitando a expressão de  _ cão sem dono _ seguida da legenda “Então me adota”. 

Jinyoung estava pronto para lhe perguntar onde ficava o canil para que fosse buscá-lo naquele mesmo instante, quando Jaebeom o tirou daquela bolha em que ficava quando interagia com o chinês que tão facilmente o fazia sorrir. 

– Desculpa. Não queria soar invasivo. – Jaebeom falou timidamente, tomando o silêncio do amigo como um sinal de que não deveria ter perguntado. 

– Não. Quer dizer... – Jinyoung deu um suspiro. – Você só está preocupado. Eu te entendo. Eu dei muitos motivos para que vocês se preocupassem comigo nos últimos meses. Me desculpem por tudo.

Jaebeom se aproximou, seguido de Youngjae que ficou só um pouco mais afastado. Pegou a mão do amigo e a segurou entre as suas, fazendo com que ele encontrasse o seu olhar intenso.

– É para isso que servem os amigos. Para os momentos de alegria e tristeza. Mesmo quando o máximo que a gente possa fazer seja oferecer um ombro de apoio para as lágrimas quando é preciso. – Sua voz era firme, como se soubesse que precisava deixar ainda mais claro que sempre estaria lá por ele. 

– Amigos se preocupam, hyung – Youngjae falou timidamente. – Além do mais, nós conhecemos pelo menos um décimo da sua dor, pois a sentimos também. Mark era nosso amigo também. Então cuidar da sua dor e tentar ajudá-lo com ela era tentar diminuir a nossa também. 

Jae sabia que poderia ter sido um erro trazer o nome de Mark para aquela conversa, mas algo na expressão mais leve que havia visto durante todo o dia na face seu amigo, lhe dizia que ele finalmente começava a superar a perda. 

Jinyoung lançou a eles um sorriso tímido, que não precisava de palavras que expressassem o seu significado. E Jaebeom retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo a si mesmo respirar mais aliviado, então lhe deu um abraço apertado e aconchegante, como se assim pudesse lhe mostrar que sempre estaria ali. Fazia tanto tempo que não via o amigo tão aberto.

Jinyoung sentiu que poderia chorar, mas conteve as lágrimas. Não porque não queria aparentar fragilidade na frente dos amigos como vinha fazendo sempre que os encontrava. Mas porque ele estava um pouco cansado de chorar. Youngjae pousou uma mão em seu ombro, o que fez com que ele se sentisse ainda melhor. 

Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, até que o estudante de jornalismo se afastou com o sorriso ainda mais aberto.

– Obrigado. Eu não podia ter amigos melhores. 

– Nem mesmo esse tal de Jackson, hyung? – A voz melodiosa de Youngjae soou irônica, fazendo Jinyoung o encarar espantado. – É que você não bloqueou o celular. – Apontou o mais novo. 

– Jackson? – Jaebeom ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, dessa vez com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Jackson Wang? 

– Você o conhece? – Dessa vez, Jinyoung direcionou o olhar espantado para o mais velho.

– Digamos que já esbarrei com ele algumas vezes na faculdade. – Deu de ombros. – Parece um cara legal. E ele é bem gostosinho. 

– Im Jaebeom! – Youngjae deu um grito indignado.

– Desculpa, amor. Foi só um comentário inocente. Eu não trocaria o meu solzinho quente e sexy por nenhum musculoso baixinho qualquer. – Piscou malicioso para o namorado, que sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas. 

– Eu ainda estou aqui, ok? – Jinyoung tentou soar indignado com o comportamento minimamente indecente aos seus olhos, mas acabou rindo dos amigos.

– Olha quem fala. Ignorando a nossa presença para flertar com um cara qualquer. – Youngjae fez bico, ainda vermelho devido aos comentários do namorado. 

– Eu não estava flertando. – O estudante lhe deu tapa, na força certa para não machucar. – Eu só estava conversando.

– Sei. – retrucou o casal em uníssono. 

Jinyoung revirou os olhos, sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso que teimava em despontar sempre que pensava no chinês. 

– A única coisa que vou dizer é para você deixar rolar. Eu não sei qual a sua relação com esse Jackson, mas o seu sorriso não mente. – Jaebeom apertou a bochecha de seu amigo, próximo ao canto da boca, recebendo em troca alguns resmungos. – Ele está te fazendo bem. 

– Eu e Jackson somos amigos. – Jinyoung se defendeu, mas logo mudou de ideia num suspiro. – Mas sim. Ele tem se tornado mais importante do que um simples amigo. 

– Eu sabia! – Youngjae deu um grito, seguido de uma gargalhada alta e gostosa, assustando os dois mais velhos, enquanto batia palmas empolgado. 

Jinyoung se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, porém ainda mais leve por partilhar aquela informação em voz alta para os amigos. Para ele, pronunciar em alto e bom som aquelas palavras tornou o sentimento que nutria pelo chinês ainda mais real. E ele sabia que era questão de tempo para que pudesse aceitá-lo por completo em seu coração. Mesmo que a saudade de Mark o acompanhasse a todo momento. 

– Vamos parar de falar de mim. – Jinyoung afastou um pouco os amigos, pegando o celular e vendo que Jackson havia dito que depois voltava a falar com ele, pois precisava sair naquele instante. E claro que haviam vários emojis com beijinhos. E mais uma vez aquele sorriso teimava em aparecer em seus lábios. 

– Tão fofinho, JB. Jinyoung está apaixonado. – O mais novo usou uma voz afetada fazendo aegyo, mas logo se calou, pulando nos braços do namorado, para evitar ser acertado por uma almofada. 

– Por que vocês querem saber o que vestir num lual? – perguntou, lembrando o motivo do começo de toda aquela conversa e usando ele para mudar de assunto. 

– É que convidaram a gente pra um no próximo final de semana. – Jaebum explicou, pegando um pedaço de pizza, fazendo uma careta ao mordê-lo. 

– Você podia ir com a gente, hyung. – Youngjae sugeriu, voltando ao seu lugar para beber o refrigerante. – Acho que vai ser divertido. 

– E você poderia levar o Jackson. – Jaebum sugeriu inocentemente, sem olhar para o amigo como se temesse que o menor contato visual fosse lhe significar a morte. 

– Eu não devia ter falado nada para vocês. – Jinyoung bufou, voltando a se sentar no lugar que ocupava antes – Isso aqui tá frio – reclamou quando mordeu um pedaço da pizza. – Me dá que vou esquentar. 

Jinyoung foi até a cozinha para esquentar a pizza que acabou esfriando enquanto conversavam. Odiava pizza fria, principalmente se nela tivesse queijo. Alguns minutos depois, quando voltou, deparou-se com uma cena que acabou despertando um sentimento um pouco vergonhoso. Inveja. Youngjae estava no colo de Jaebum, distribuindo-lhe beijos pelo pescoço, que faziam pequenos estalinhos ecoarem pela sala. Levou apenas alguns segundos, para que ele recuperasse o senso e parasse de pensar na possibilidade não precisar sentir inveja dos amigos, quando havia alguém disposto a compartilhar de momentos como esse consigo. 

– Será que vocês podem, por favor, não fazer esse tipo de coisa na minha sala, enquanto eu estou na cozinha esquentando o jantar de vocês. – Jinyoung reclamou, tentando soar o mais horrorizado possível, embora não estivesse. – Tenham um pouco de respeito por mim.

Youngjae afastou-se assustado do namorado, tentando se recompor. Seu rosto parecia ter recebido todo o sangue do corpo e ele mal tinha coragem de olhar para o amigo. Jinyoung se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter feito o amigo ficar tão envergonhado, afinal, eles nem estavam fazendo nada demais. Eram só beijos carinhosos trocados entre duas pessoas que se amavam. Ele que devia sentir vergonha por ser invejoso. 

Jaebeom também parecia um pouco assustado e envergonhado, mas ainda conseguiu soltar uma reclamação.

– Era só uns beijinho. 

Os três jovens terminaram o jantar, comentando trivialidades quaisquer como faculdade, trabalho ou coisas da vida do casal. Os assuntos de Jinyoung acabaram ficando de lado, embora de vez em quando, Youngjae fizesse questão de trazer o nome de Jackson à conversa. Depois de assistirem a um filme, o casal se despediu do amigo antes que ficasse mais tarde, mas não sem lhe arrancar a promessa de que pensaria na proposta de acompanhá-los no lual. 

* * *

A semana havia passado tão lentamente para Jinyoung. Alguns professores começavam a passar os últimos conteúdos da unidade e em breve ele estaria cheio de trabalhos e avaliações para fazer. Porém aquela ainda era uma semana tranquila o suficiente para que na quarta-feira ele ligasse para Jaebeom confirmando que iria no tal lual. Naquele mesmo dia, havia encontrado Jackson durante o almoço e, surpreendendo não só o chinês como a si mesmo, o convidou para o evento. Jackson aceitou, explicando que alguns amigos também haviam comentado algo sobre isso, mas ele não tinha pensado em ir até aquele momento. 

Os dias seguintes pareceram demorar ainda mais para passar, principalmente pela ansiedade que se instalara no coração de ambos. Jackson tentava não criar esperanças de que aquilo fosse um encontro. E Jinyoung ainda tinha dúvidas sobre as próprias intenções por trás de tal impulso.

Assim, quando o sábado chegou, Jinyoung passou a tarde ao lado de Jaebeom e Youngjae tentando escolher uma roupa para a tal festa. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco mais ansioso do que deveria, fazendo com que o amigo mais novo fizesse diversos comentários sobre o mais velho estar apaixonado. O estudante negava, mas no fundo tinha consciência de que o amigo estava certo.

No final, acabou optando por uma calça larga e leve num tom bege, uma camiseta fina azul com gola em V e casaco de lã fina, caso fizesse frio mais tarde. Era bem básico, mas isso não significava que ele estivesse desarrumado. 

Ele havia combinado de encontrar Jackson no local, então acabou indo de carona com os amigos no carro da Jaebeom. O casal era meloso demais e cheio de declarações românticas, vindas principalmente de Janeom, o que fez com que Jinyoung se sentisse meio desconfortável e preferisse encarar a janela em silêncio durante todo o caminho, até ceder a um breve cochilo. 

– Chegamos dorminhoco – chamou o motorista enquanto abria a porta do carro para sair. Youngjae já estava do lado de fora, inspirando a brisa salgada da maresia. 

– Eu não estava dormindo. – Jinyoung se defendeu ao abrir a porta e sair, sentindo o ar gelado da noite. – Ainda bem que eu trouxe o casaco. Está frio.

– Lá na praia deve estar mais quente próximo à fogueira. – Jaebum cruzou os braços, numa tentativa de se aquecer, o que fez com que ganhasse um abraço de Youngjae para se aquecer. 

Os três atravessaram o calçadão e desceram até a praia, logo encontrando um local na areia, onde uma enorme fogueira podia ser vista a distância, cercada por postes de luz amarela. A área iluminada para o lual era enorme e já tinha muitas pessoas. A música ao vivo se fazia ouvir assim que se aproximaram. 

Jinyoung não pode evitar correr os olhos pelo local, em busca do chinês de cabelos platinados, porém não o encontrou. Sentindo-se um pouco inseguro, levou a mão ao bolso de onde tirou o celular, notando que não havia nenhuma mensagem para ele. De repente teve medo que Jackson tivesse desistido e ele ficasse ali sozinho e servindo de vela para o casal de amigo. 

– Ainda é cedo. – Youngjae falou próximo ao ouvido de Jinyoung. – Daqui a pouco ele chega.

O moreno acenou e caminhou junto aos dois para uma tenda onde havia algumas bebidas. Ele e Youngjae optaram por um drink não muito forte, enquanto Jaebeom escolhia algo sem álcool, já que estava dirigindo.

Depois de algum tempo, o casal resolveu dançar um pouco, deixando Jinyoung sentado num canto sozinho. O estudante havia tirado os sapatos e sentia a areia entre os pés, enquanto observava os amigos à distância. Eles dançavam juntos e entre risos, trocavam beijos. Ele podia implicar um pouco com eles, mas no fundo admitia que achava todo esse doce do casal um pouco fofo. 

Foi enquanto observava os amigos que algo lhe chamou atenção. O vulto de um cabelo platinado do outro lado da fogueira. Mesmo a distância, Jinyoung podia afirmar que Jackson estava lindo em roupas de tom escuro. Ele parecia procurar por algo e o moreno estava prestes a ir ao seu encontro, quando viu um outro rapaz de cabelos cinzentos um pouco mais alto e de pernas finas e longas se aproximar do chinês, abraçando-o por trás. O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Jinyoung no mesmo instante que viu o chinês se virar e retribuir o abraço com muito entusiasmo. Jinyoung não queria, mas se sentiu incomodado de ver o Jackson tão próximo e receptivo ao outro. Eles pareciam se conhecer há muito tempo, pois o garoto desconhecido tocava o chinês em vários momentos, demonstrando intimidade. 

Depois de passar tempo demais encarando aquela dinâmica à distância, resolveu que precisava de um pouco mais de ar. Algo impossível de se conseguir num lugar tão cheio quanto aquele onde estava, por isso saiu um tanto apressado murmurando pedidos de desculpa ao esbarrar nas pessoas em seu caminho. O moreno estava tão desnorteado que não percebeu quando Jackson o avistou e gritou por seu nome. 

Quando conseguiu se afastar um pouco da aglomeração de pessoas no lual, Jinyoung começou a caminhar próximo a linha onde as ondas morriam ao encontrar a areia, vez ou outra sentindo a água lamber seus pés descalços. Quando sentiu que estava longe o suficiente, procurou um lugar para se sentar e observar o movimento feroz do mar à sua frente, que parecia refletir os sentimentos revirando dentro de si mesmo.  _ Por que ainda era tão difícil admitir que estava com ciúmes ou que estava de fato apaixonado por Jackson _ ? Era o que perguntava a si mesmo.

– Posso me sentar aqui? – Uma voz rouca e familiar soou ao seu lado. 

Jinyoung não precisou responder, para que Jackson sentasse ao seu lado, também encarando o mar. 

– Eu me atrasei um pouco. Tinha um congestionamento por onde eu vim. – O chinês começou a se explicar, sem saber ao certo se precisava – E pra piorar esqueci o celular em casa. 

– Tudo bem. – Jinyoung falou sem desviar os olhos das ondas. – Eu não estou chateado com você. 

– Certo. Eu te vi perto de onde o pessoal está dançando, mas acho que você não me ouviu chamar. – Jackson não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia de que havia algo errado com Jinyoung. Seus olhos pareciam desanimados e ele ainda não havia olhado uma só vez para si. Ele viu como o mais novo havia saído apressado, como se fugisse de algo e tentou ir atrás, mas acabou o perdendo de vista por um instante. Até reencontrá-lo, dessa vez, mais distante. – Então eu vim atrás de você.

– Eu também te vi lá com o seu  _ amigo _ . – Jinyoung tentou soar indiferente, mas a forma como pronunciou a última palavra entregou o seu desconforto. – Não quis atrapalhar. 

– Espera, você me viu e não veio falar comigo? – Jackson se virou em dúvida para o moreno, que ainda encarava fixamente a paisagem a sua frente. Logo percebeu o que tinha ocorrido e deu uma risada – Você está com ciúmes do Bambam?

– Bambam? Esse é o nome dele? De onde ele tirou isso? Enfim, não me importo. E eu  _ não _ estou com ciúmes. – Jinyoung soou indignado com a acusação que ele sabia estar correta. E o fato do chinês continuar rindo da sua cara por isso o estava irritando. – Jackson!

– Desculpa. Mas é que você fica tão fofo com ciúmes. – O chinês controlou o riso e percebeu que o outro me mantinha firme em não encará-lo. – Jinyoungie, olha pra mim. 

Jinyoung pensou em não ceder, mas com um suspiro percebeu que estava sendo infantil e virou para olhar para o loiro ao seu lado. E se Jinyoung havia achado que Jackson estava lindo a distância, assim tão próximo ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso. O cabelo loiro caía sobre os olhos e a ausência do boné era bem vinda, pois assim seus olhos escuros se encontravam bem à mostra. As roupas um tanto pesadas podiam não necessariamente combinar com o local, mas ficavam perfeitas nele. 

– Ele é meu melhor amigo. E Bambam é apelido. O nome não vem ao caso. – Jackson riu como se tivesse feito uma piada interna – Além do mais, ele está aqui com o namorado dele. É só você olhar para lá que você vai ver. O cara é praticamente um poste de tão alto, mesmo que na verdade ainda seja um bebezinho. 

Jinyoung tentou disfarçar a vergonha que estava sentindo por ser tão ridículo com um riso discreto.

– Me desculpe. – Acabou pronunciando, enquanto baixava os olhos para encarar as mãos que pareciam mais convidativas que a face brilhante do chinês. – Estou sendo idiota. 

– Sim, está, mas eu gostei. – Jackson deu de ombros. – Significa que você gosta de mim.

– Sim, eu gosto. – As palavras do mais novo pairavam no ar. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelos sons das ondas e da música abafada pela distância.

Mark continuava a observá-los. Desde que percebeu o quanto sua presença talvez estivesse impedindo Jinyoung de seguir em frente, ele havia decidido que o seguiria a distância. Sempre zelando por ele, mas sem sufocá-lo. A decisão não poderia ter sido a mais acertada, pois Jinyoung estava cada vez mais focado e vivo. Além de finalmente estar aceitando que a história dos dois havia chegado ao fim. Faltava apenas uma coisa para que o americano pudesse enfim seguir em frente. 

– Jackson. 

O loiro esperou que o moreno continuasse, mas este não sabia exatamente como dizer o que queria. Ao perceber a hesitação, Jackson segurou a mão dele, aproximando-se ainda mais, ciente de que não podia ser ele a dar aquele passo e sim o próprio Jinyoung. 

– Pode falar.

O mais novo por sua vez se viu impossibilitado de dizer qualquer coisa, pois todas as palavras que pensava em dizer não pareciam suficientes. Então as deixou de lado e levou a mão livre ao rosto do chinês, que por um instante fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque abrindo-os novamente para encará-lo. Jinyoung fez questão de deixar claro, ao olhá-lo com intensidade, que estava disposto a tentar e o outro pareceu entender, pois diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles.

Quando sentiu os lábios de Jackson sobre os seus, Jinyoung percebeu o quanto ansiava por aquele beijo mais do que imaginava ser capaz. Era uma sensação nova e familiar como as batidas do seu coração, refrescante como as ondas ao fundo e suave como a textura das mãos entrelaçadas levemente postas sobre a areia. Ele podia sentir o aroma amadeirado do perfume que o outro usava e que ele amava. 

A mão livre de Jackson foi parar na nuca do outro, onde se prendeu aos fios negros e macios, possibilitando que assim o beijo fosse aprofundado, despertando no mais novo mil sensações que ele não poderia jamais descrever. Foi tão intenso quanto breve e ambos terminaram com narizes colados e as respirações ofegantes se cruzando. Ávidos por estender aquele contato o quanto pudessem.

– Eu quero tentar. – Jinyoung foi o primeiro a falar, ainda com os olhos fechados. 

– E eu estou aqui, amor. – Jackson respondeu saboreando bem aquela palavra que há dias queria pronunciar. 

Jinyoung riu baixinho, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para olhar o loiro nos olhos. 

– Como é que eu fui me apaixonar por alguém tão piegas como você, Jackson Wang? 

– O que você disse? – Jackson perguntou ainda não crendo no que tinha acabado de ouvir. 

– Nada. – o estudante de jornalismo se afastou, corando por ter admitido aquilo em voz alta, mas foi atacado por um Jackson necessitado de ouvir aquelas palavras novamente. – Para, Jackson!

O chinês logo começou a fazer cócegas no mais novo, exigindo que ele repetisse o que havia dito, o que fez com que acabassem rolando pela areia. Quase sem fôlego depois de tanto rir, Jinyoung se rendeu ao mais velho, que naquele momento estava meio apoiado sobre ele. Os dois se olharam, ainda tentando conter as respirações agitadas pela ação anterior. 

– Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você, Jackson. – brincando com alguns fios do cabelo loiro.

– Você acha? – O chinês riu – Pois eu tenho certeza...

– Convencido. – O moreno balançou o rosto, lançando um olhar julgador.

– Eu tenho certeza que estou apaixonado por você, Jinyoungie. 

Jackson logo emendou transformando a falsa expressão séria recriminatória do outro no sorriso mais lindo que conhecia. Ele não resistiu e o beijou novamente. Dessa vez com mais intensidade e desejo, como se quisesse reafirmar o que tinha acabado de dizer. 

E Jinyoung correspondeu na mesma intensidade, selando nele não só os lábios, mas um acordo de que se permitiria viver esse sentimento o máximo que pudesse. Assim como fez com Mark, que ele finalmente deixava partir. Não que ele algum dia fosse esquecer o sentimento que viveu ao lado do seu anjo, afinal, amor é amor. Não se esquece. Ele apenas se transforma, como tudo na vida. E o dele se transformou graças a si mesmo e a Jackson, que agora estava sentado ao seu lado segurando sua mão. E se o que eles dois sentiam agora um pelo outro era paixão ou amor, só o futuro diria. 

A poucos metros dali, Mark contemplava a cena. Um estranho sentimento de felicidade e alívio tomando seu espírito, que agora estava leve por saber que o amor da sua vida estava feliz e seguindo em frente. Assim como ele mesmo faria a partir daquele momento. E antes de partir, ele abençoou Jinyoung e Jackson, desejando a eles nada menos que felicidade e amor. 

_ Fim... _

**Author's Note:**

> História também disponível em [ Spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/aquele-que-amei-10835397)
> 
> Para mais informações sobre as minhas fanfics, sigam meu blog no Tumblr [ Soulnyx Universe ](https://soulnyxverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
